A networked environment generally includes a number of devices. The networked environment can include one or more user devices communicating with a small cell. The small cell facilitates communication between the small cell and the one or more user devices. The small cell can share the networked environment with one or more other small cells, femto-cells, and/or macro-cells. In some embodiments, for example, the small cell can be or include a device that provides network coverage (e.g., wireless coverage) through at least a portion of a residence or other type of building.